


Mountains

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), Tegan



Series: Amanda's Journal [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegan/pseuds/Tegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of thoughts that Amanda wrote in her journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountains

Mountains

 

Living in ShiKahr is like Living with a Vulcan…

 

Vulcan, September 15th 2231

 

The city of ShiKahr is an island, cut off from its neighbours by a vast desert. Roads where never built outside its elegant walls, as the shifting sands proved unpredictable and too dangerous to travel by ground-car or air-bus.

 

The desert itself is a harsh barren wilderness. A foreign traveller would find small comfort and a hard existence. You have to know where to look to see life and shelter.

 

Such a simple luxury as an evening stroll is fatal; you can get lost too easily, and there are wild things that show no mercy.

 

Before the new corporate transporters, only the most adventurous shuttle companies offered a regular route high above the sand storms and mountains to other cities. The ride is an adrenaline-inducing experience, the views outstanding!

 

But there are no clear blue oceans bursting with life. No black storm clouds race along the waves, or sunsets turning ripples into gold. No ships or boats to carry.

 

Only the sand and its hidden depths.

 

He’s a fiercely beautiful place.


End file.
